


warmth.

by wastedmoondust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastedmoondust/pseuds/wastedmoondust
Summary: “what is it?”“what is what?”“what is it about me that made you fall for me?”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	warmth.

“what is it?”

“what is what?”

“what is it about me that made you fall for me?”

the question stunned kageyama for a second, but conversations like these during the wee hours of the night weren’t uncommon.

“well,” he started, shifting his position on hinata to make their cuddle session more comfortable. being the little spoon was fun.

“i guess... because you’re you.”

hinata laughed. “oh come on! be more specific.”

“i’m too tired to think right now. how about you tell me why you fell for me.”

and that he did.

his voice, accompanied by the rhythmic heartbeat he could hear, and complemented by the way he plays with his hair and massages his scalp, made him fall asleep in no time.

it felt like absolute bliss.

he actually lied earlier, he knew every single reason why he fell for hinata. however his insecurities got in the way of speaking it out.

he honestly could write a whole book about it.

he loved seeing his eyes seemed to sparkle at the flawless animation of the anime they were watching.

he loved smelling the sweet aroma of his collection of candles he buys, especially the pumpkin spice one.

he loved listening to the comical sound effects he used to describe whatever he was trying to describe.

he loved the taste of his lips and guessing the flavour of his chapstick, sometimes he would go for it again for a second time to confirm his guess

and of course, he loved the touch his warmth he would get every night in bed. in the position they were in this whole time.

but that’s all gone now.

now the bed is cold. perhaps just as cold as the gravestone he visits twice every year.

he never got to tell him those reasons in person, which was one of his biggest regrets.

every time kageyama visits hinata, he questioned his worth as both a boyfriend and a person. he really felt like he didn’t deserve of such love from him.

he didn’t know how he was worthy of such love from him, if he couldn’t even bring himself to show him love back.

but what he did know

was that the love he felt and received was pure and genuine.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2AM on a whim,, because i love pain.


End file.
